European Patent Document EP 1 659 205 A2 describes a front-loading washing machine including a suds container for receiving wash liquid and the laundry to be treated. The washing machine also includes a steam generator which has a tank for receiving the liquid to be evaporated and a heating element for heating and evaporating said liquid. The washing machine further includes a means for spraying or introducing water into the suds container, said means having a nozzle in the edge region of the door opening. This washing machine is provided with a separate nozzle for admission of water, and a further nozzle or tube end for the steam, the supply lines passing through the bellows seal. Access to the interior of the suds container is somewhat impaired by the two separate nozzles disposed in the region of the door opening. Separate controllable valves are respectively provided for the supply line, for the outlet opening, for the steam and for the outlet openings for the water, which results in a rather complex arrangement.
European Patent Document EP 1 464 751 A1 describes a washing machine having a suds container for receiving wash liquid and the laundry to be treated. The washing machine described therein includes a steam generator used for steaming the laundry. Here, the washing machine is provided in its upper portion with a container into which a predetermined amount of water is introduced. A heating element heats the liquid until it evaporates. The steam is passed through a conduit and a nozzle into the treatment chamber, i.e., into the interior of the drum. Moreover, water can be passed into the interior of the drum through the same conduit and nozzle. The inlet is directly connected to the water supply and is controlled by a valve. Similarly, a discharge valve controls the discharge of steam so as to provide sufficient steam pressure within the steam generator device. When the discharge valve is opened, a large quantity of steam is discharged because of the high pressure, as a result of which droplets are carried out of the container. However, during treatment of laundry with steam, droplets are not desired because they result in non-uniform wetting of the laundry.